Mais comment vous avez fait!
by Cyrielle13
Summary: On sait tous comment Angleterre est quand il a un verre de trop dans le nez. Mais avez-vous déjà vu un Japon soûl mort?


**Titre :** Mais comment vous avez fait?!  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Mention d'alcool.  
 **Summary :** On sait tous comment Angleterre est quand il a un verre de trop dans le nez. Mais avez-vous déjà vu un Japon soûl mort?  
 **Disclaimer :** Hidekaz Himaruya, à notre plus grand malheur.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Camilo/Mexique | Alfred/États-unis | Matthew/Canada | Kiku/Japon | Feliciano/Italie du Nord. Mention de Antonio/Espagne | Arthur/Angleterre | Francis/France | Marcus/Empire Romain.  
 **M/A :** En lisant la liste des alcools américains, j'en ai découvert un qui m'a laissé pantoise... Et j'ai décidé d'écrire quelque chose là-dessus. Et j'ai beau être contre l'alcool, j'adore faire boire mes personnages!  
De ce fait, tout ce qui est dit sur le _Everclear_ , c'est vrai.

* * *

 **Mais comment vous avez fait?!**

Camilo grogne, continuant de remonter le col de son manteau, en frissonnant. Il déteste le froid, il déteste le Nord. Comment Matthew fait pour supporter une telle température?! Ou bien il est fou, ou bien il est né en plein hiver dans un ses innombrables lacs. Ça serait pas très étonnant, venant du représentant du Canada.  
Et puis, qui est l'imbécile qui a décidé de faire cette réunion mondiale dans un endroit comme Talinn et en plein hiver?! Même être chez la tête de noeud de Espagne lui ferait plus plaisir.  
« _Onore! Kono kusottare! Konjônashi!_ (1) », se met à crier une voix qui, à son écoute empâtée, est celle d'un ivrogne qui jure. Et dans sa langue maternelle. Mexique élimine donc de suite le père de ses bons amis nord-américains; il est d'avantage mielleux et pleurnichard que injurieux. Et ça ressemble pas non plus à Alfred et Matthew, qui deviennent des abrutis.  
Bon, chez l'aîné, ça change rien. Chez le cadet, c'est troublant. Surtout qu'il devient aussi plus violent.  
Intrigué par l'identité de l'ivrogne, le Mexicain suit les insultes...  
... pour tomber sur la scène la plus étonnante qui soit.  
« _Japòn?!_ (2) »  
En effet, l'ivrogne en question est la nation japonaise. Qui a visiblement plusieurs verres de trop dans le nez. Et à moitié soutenu par les jumeaux d'Amérique du Nord, qui semblent à la fois amusés et étonnés du comportement de leur voisin outre-Pacifique.  
« Hey, Camilo! Ça va? , s'exclame Alfred, en le voyant.  
- _Dios mio!_ Mais comment vous avez fait pour le saouler comme ça?! , s'écrie-t-il, en allant à leur rencontre. Kiku, c'est pas l'un de ceux qui peuvent concurrencer _Mateo_ (3) sur la résistance à l'alcool?  
-Merci de me traiter d'alcoolique, grince le Canadien.  
-Désolé frérot, mais t'a plus de sang irlandais, écossais, allemand et anglais que moi, réplique le Pays de la Liberté.  
-Et c'est quoi, le rapport?  
-Ce sont tous des alcooliques notoires.  
- _Oh ben toi mon tabar..._  
- _MATEO_ /MATTHEW! », coupent simultanément Camilo et Alfred, interrompant du même goût le flot d'insultes nippones que continue de lâcher Kiku aux passants, qui paraissent choqués du spectacle. Aussitôt, Canada rougit et s'excuse tout bas, tout en redressant l'île aux Libellules(4), qui commence à glisser vers le sol dallé.  
Court silence gêné, que le latino-américain utilise pour se frotter les tempes.  
« Okay... Qu'est-ce que vous avez bu, ce soir? »  
Carl'allégorie du Mexique ne veut pas savoir comment ils ont réussis à inviter Japon à une taverne. Ça ne lui servirait à rien. D'autant qu'il les connaît.  
« Moi du bourbon, Matthew de la bière et Kiku de l'eau-de-vie, répond Amérique, comme si c'est tout à fait normal -ce qui, dans son cas, l'est.  
-Et comment ça se fait que lui soit dans cet état, mais pas vous? , continue son voisin du Sud. Et là, les deux anciennes colonies britanniques rougissent, comme lorsque France lâche un commentaire pervers sur son meilleur ennemi.  
Ben.. c'était de l' _Everclear_..., explique à mi-voix Matthew.  
-De l' _Everclear_?! , répète-t-il, sous le choc. Putain, _Alfredo_ (3)! C'est de l'alcool à 95 degrés! C'est même interdit chez toi!  
-Merci de me le rappeler..., grogne l'Américain. Même pas le droit de boire un de mes alcools car c'est trop fort!  
-Mais comment t'a fait pour en apporter ici?!  
-C'est le barman qui en avait, rectifie la nation à la bannière étoilée, en souriant bêtement -comme d'habitude, dans le fond. Kiku a demandé un truc fort, et c'est ce qu'il avait de plus fort. Comment il en a eu, ça, c'est pas de mon problème.  
-... Et il en a bu combien?  
-Trois verres pleins.  
-... Qu'il soit pas mort, ça prouve que c'est une nation, commente Camilo, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre pour montrer à quel point il les trouve inconscients. Et crétins. Ou plutôt, inconscients et crétins.  
-En attendant, tu peux fouiller dans ses poches pour trouver le nom de son hôtel?», soupire Canada, en remontant une nouvelle fois le bras du pays du Soleil Levant, qui l'a passé autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Le latino-américain roule des yeux vers le ciel, mais s'avance quand même et plonge une de ses mains dans une des poches de pantalon de Japon, pour y prendre son portefeuille...  
... quand il reçoit un solide coup de pied au menton.  
« _Houmou! Gehin!_ (2)  
-Il m'a traité d'homo, là?! , couine Mexique, en reculant d'un ou deux pas.  
-Arrête de faire ta princesse et trouve son foutu portefeuille pour qu'on puisses avoir une fin de soirée tranquille! , réplique l'allégorie des États-unis, exasparé. J'te rappelle que demain, on a une autre réunion!  
-Laisses-moi y foutre un coup de poing sur la gueule...!  
-On frappe pas un homme saoul!  
- _Mateo_ , la ferme! »  
Après avoir évité d'autres coups de pieds du Japonais qui semble avoir retrouvé ses instincts de samouraï (mais aidé par ses confrères de l'ALENA), le Mexicain finit par trouver le portefeuille et d'y trouver le nom de l'hotel du pays asiatique.  
 _Bah, au moins..._ , songe pourtant celui-ci, en suivant Amérique et Canada, _ma soirée est plus si ennuyante que ça... J'ai bien fait de sortir malgré le froid!_

* * *

« _Vee~! Japon, est-ce que ça va?_  
 _-Italie-kun, parlez moins fort, je vous en pries..._  
 _-Tu ressembles à papy Rome après une buverie avec son Empereur._  
 _-Vous n'avez peut-être pas tort, Italie-kun... »_

* * *

(1)Enculé! Trou du cul! T'as pas de couille! Homo! Pervers! [japonais].  
(2)Japon [espagnol].  
(3)Prononciations hispaniques de Matthew et Alfred.  
(4)Surnom traditionnel du Japon.

* * *

 **M/A :** J'ai adoré imaginer Japon complètement soûl. Ça m'a fait bien rire. Surtout quand j'ai cherché des insultes en japonais. C'est fou comme la langue japonaise est belle quand il s'agit d'insulter quelqu'un. En plus, selon ton sexe, le mot change! Ah, la beauté de la llinguistique. Maintenant, j'en connais en anglais et en japonais! Prochain arrêt, le russe!  
N'oubliez pas de commenter et à la prochaine!


End file.
